Snow Day
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Phantom has a special gift for Danny even though the boy didn’t have anything to give him. Phantom doesn’t care as long he has Danny in his life he’s happy. Happy holidays


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: This is a winter one-shot for Danny/Phantom. I hope both Danny and Phantom are in character. I hope you guys will have a great holiday season this year.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Summary: Phantom has a special gift for Danny even though the boy didn't have anything to give him. Phantom doesn't care as long he has Danny in his life he's happy.

* * *

Snow Day

* * *

Danny stares out of his window sighing as people walks around the town buying last minutes gifts for Christmas. He couldn't go out because of the stupid cold he couldn't get rid of at all. His sky blue eyes glaze over as he sneezes suddenly.

"Of all times I had to get sick had to be on Christmas Eve." He grumbles pulling the blankets tighter around him leaning back in the pillows.

His door opens showing a boy around Danny's age with Snow white hair and neon eyes holding concern for the sick teen. In his hands a package with a green ribbons on it as well medicine for the raven. Phantom sits besides Danny smiling softly for a few minutes before handing over the cough drops to him. He pushes the raven locks away from the blue orbs he loves.

"How are you feeling Danny?" Phantom asks gently moving his gift for Danny to one side.

Danny smiles at his friend before turning away coughing letting out a groan. "I hate getting sick," He complains with a cute pout on his lips.

His eyes spied the present knowing his family's tradition includes opening one present on Christmas Eve while the rest on Christmas day. He feels guilty that he didn't buy Phantom a gift aver he been living with his family for about six months since he receive his own body from Clockwork. He was surprise at the time ghost did for them and the sight of Dan before their own eyes.

-Six months earlier-

Danny stares at the ever changing Clockwork for a few minutes not quite believing the words coming out of his mouth. He shook his head trying to clear his mind wondering what happen as he ask suddenly, "Can you repeat that for me please?"

Clockwork smiles changing to his elderly form repeating once more. "There's away for Phantom to have a body of his own."Danny's eyes widen more his mouth drops wide open. He couldn't believe that his alter go as an opportunity to have a body of his own. He shivers suddenly feeling warm breath at the back of his neck. He turns around letting out a yelp as Dan smirks at him. Danny backs away from the former evil ghost who just laughs at him.

"Dan what are you doing here!?" He squeaks blushing under the older man's gaze.

Dan smirks more nodding to Clockwork before answering the teen. "Simple kid to make sure this idiot doesn't harm you at all."

Danny shook his head for a few minutes when extreme pain flows through him. A soft whimper escape his lips feeling he's being rip in half. He clenches his eyes for a few minutes feeling someone besides him. His breath stolen away upon the sight of the familiar snow white hair boy twitching slightly as he open his eyes blinking at him. Danny felt his voice taken away at the sight of his alter go Phantom. He asks the other softly noting the white hair boy is slightly taller then him. "Phantom is that really you?"Phantom blinks at him for a few minutes before gazing at his own body. "I…I'm really and not transparent!"

Clockwork smiles mystically moving towards the portal that suddenly appears. He waits patiently as Dan moves towards Danny tilting his head up smirking slightly. His breath tickles the tender lips below him. He brushes his lips softly taking the velvet lips with his own earning a soft mewl in response. Phantom stares at the two kissing before him jealously boiling in the pit of his stomach. Dan pulls away from the velvet lips of the smaller teen then pushes the raven's locks away from the sky blue orbs. The he nods to Phantom as he and Clockwork disappears from their sights. Clockwork sends an image of Phantom is a really distant cousin of theirs but not blood related.

-Present day-

Phantom smiles slightly as the clock shows its six o'clock in the evening before gazing at the smaller teen beneath hooded eyes. He places the present in the pale hands watching the surprise look in those beautiful orbs. Danny opens his gift seeing a jewelry box inside something about it gets his heart beating in his hears. He gazes at Phantom before opening the lid to find the most beautiful and simple ring. The gold band had inscribed inside cause tears to form in his eyes. _Danny + Phantom love you forever _shine clearly to the raven at that moment.

Phantom kisses his hand asking suddenly, "Danny will you do me the honor of Marrying me? I don't mean right a way but considers this a promise ring to show proof of my love."

"Phantom I didn't get you anything at all!" He cries out tears rolling down his cheek.

"Danny I already have my Christmas gift when you told me that you love me is enough. I have you as my gift that I don't want to lose."Danny gives the white hair a watery smile then wraps his arms around the broad shoulders answering. "Yes I'll marry you Phantom."Phantom softly mutters in the raven's ears huskily. "Love you Danny and merry Christmas."

"Love you too Phantom and Merry Christmas." Danny echoes his head listening to the beating heart of his ghost boy.

* * *

**Arashi: I know its short but I thought it's cute and fitting. I hope you guys will have a Happy Holiday. Reviews are appreciated and take care.**


End file.
